Feel Me
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Russia was stalking China again but he was caught off gaurd by a sneaky trick. China/Russia


**Warning: Seme China, Uke Russia, yaoi, sex, the good stuff.**

**A/N: BY THE WAY, all my stories are actually not Beta'ed. All mistakes are my own. And now I don't even have spell check any more DAMNIT! It SUCKS!**

**Also this is a fic trade! I made this for 'iamganontheumbreon' that resides in Deviantart**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I only own this writing, not the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel me<strong>

* * *

><p>Russia held back a giggle as he sneakily followed China. Yes, he had the little hobby of stalking the older nation but it wasn't anything harmful. He just liked watching the Chinese nation from afar.<p>

Russia would have liked to talk to China, like how the others talked to him so easily but he was nervous. So instead he just followed the short nation, hoping for a day that he could.

He had been doing this for months now yet it never got boring.

China turned a corner and Russia followed quickly. Russia noticed that it was the hallway to China's room. He snuck behind China quietly and watched as China walked into his room.

The door was left open and Russia walked in, confused. He looked around the room and noticed that China wasn't in there. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he walked further into the 'empty' room.

Then Russia remembered, he wasn't meant to be in there. He turned to leave but the door shut. Russia eeped as he saw China standing in front of the door. The was an ominous click of the door being locked and Russia backed up slightly, giggling

"Privet China~!" he said, his happiness masking his nervousness.

"Ni hao Russia" China crossed his arms, leaning against the door "What are you doing in my room?"

Russia giggled "I..I got lost?"

China pushed away from the door, walking closer to the Russian "I'm am not young and I am not stupid, my Ru-ru. I know you have been following me."

Russia kept his surprise hidden "Really? Then why haven't you stopped me yet?" he tilted his head childishly yet backed up, keeping distance between him and China.

"Simple." China smirked just slightly "I wanted to get you alone."

Russia's eyebrows furrowed in confusion then he gasped as his legs hit the bed, causing him to fall backwards. He bounced on the bed for just a moment before he was suddenly pinned to it. His eyes snapped open, though he did not know when he closed them, and he stared at China.

China leered at Russia, leaning closer to the taller nation "Now I can show you, what it means to be..." he chuckled slightly before continuing "One with China."

Russia's breath hitched in his throat, he wasn't sure himself if it was from shock or the fact that China's hand was now sliding under his chin and tilting his head up. Violet meet brown and then Russia felt lips press against his own, hard. He whimpered softly as he was pressed harder against the bed with China's entire body.

Russia gripped China's shoulders tightly, crumpling the cloth in his hands. He shivered hard as China licked his bottom lip and he even felt the hint of teeth dragging it into the other nation's mouth. China took hold of both of Russia's wrist and was now pinning him against the bed kissing him harder and forcing Russia to open up his mouth and let him inside, he just wanted, no needed to taste him.

Russia didn't take long to open his mouth willingly as he was pinned and felt China suddenly get rougher with him. China smirked and pushed his tongue into his hot mouth and moving it around mapping every area of Russia's mouth.

Russia whimpered against China's lips. His body reacting to every touch that China gave him. He suddenly moaned, loudly, as China got between Russia's legs and ground against Russia's groin.

"Do you feel this?" China asked with a grin, grinding their erections together "Can you feel how hard you make me?"

Russia's cheeks turned a bright pink color as he tried but failed to hold back another moan.

China moved his lips to Russia's neck kissing under his ear and then down it slowly, poking out his tongue to taste Russia further until he reached his collar bone where he sucked and bit at him.

"P-please..." Russia whispered

China's eyes snapped to Russia's and he grinned "Hm? What was that?" he bit into Russia's neck, sucking on the pale skin as his hands undid Russia's coat and shirt, touching the bare skin there.

"Please!" Russia gave a slight cry of pained pleasure, tilting his head to the side for China.

"Please what?" China was enjoying himself to much, wanting to make Russia beg for him. He had dreamed of this for to long.

"P-please, China! Give me more!" Russia did beg, the touches on his body were to hot not to. He needed the heat, the friction.

China got a gleeful, lust-filled expression and kissed Russia deeply, frenching the younger nation. He kept his hands busy by stripping Russia completely, leaving him nude. He gripped Russia's erection and watched, aroused, as Russia threw his head back and cried out.

China pushed three fingers to Russia mouth and told him to suck.

Russia did so without complaint, anything to keep the fire that was growing inside him. His saliva coated China's fingers thoroughly before China pulled them away and pressed one inside his body.

Russia gasped at the intrusion, the feeling uncomfortable at first.

China pushed in another finger and stroked Russia's cheek "Breath Ru-ru, you're doing so good..." he kissed the younger nation and stroked Russia's inner walls, trying to find a certain place. He grinned as Russia cried out, arching against him. He pushed in the last finger, prodding at Russia's sweet spot.

"Ah!" Russia writhed in pleasure "Chi-China! It's good, feels so good~!"

China finally removed his fingers, causing Russia to whimper in sadness, and pushed Russia onto his hands and knees. He pressed kisses up Russia's spine, massaging Russia's soft ass.

"You ready, my Ru-ru?" he asked, rubbing the head of his dick against Russia's entrance

Russia shivered and buried his head against the sheets "D-da, I..I want to become one" he pushed back slightly, whimpering as the member pushed inside just slightly.

China shivered then sheathed himself inside of Russia with one hard thrust. He pet Russia's body, whispering encouraging words to him as the younger nation shuddered in pain. China wrapped his arm around Russia's waist once more and slowly ground against the Russia's ass, pushing himself deeper into that tight heat.

China groaned softly "Russia, your so tight..." he thrust deep into the Russian "Tell me, tell me how much you love this." he growled into Russia's ear.

Russia moaned loudly, clutching the sheets tightly in pleasure. His cheeks stained a deep red "I-I do" he stuttered "I f-feel so full, it's so hot inside..." he cried out as China suddenly plowed into him, hitting that special spot over and over again.

"Oh Ru-ru you feel so good, you're squeezing me so tightly!" China lay his head against Russia's back, thrusting faster, not being able to get enough of Russia's body.

Russia felt wave after wave of consuming ecstasy incase him and time held no meaning anymore. He felt a coil inside him tighten so painfully good then suddenly snap.

He almost screamed as his essence spurted from him, causing him to tense and shake in pleasure.

China shouted his release as Russia squeezed around him, forcing an orgasm from the older nation. He panted, staying inside Russia's warm heat as they both lay on their sides. He rubbed Russia's stomach and hips gently "I love you, my Ru-ru...do you love me too?"

"Da" Russia cuddled closer to China so they had no space between them "I have for a long time..."

"Good, because we will stay together, for a very long time." China kissed Russia's back and they both slipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Read and Review please<p> 


End file.
